Malwarfare
|fgcolor= |prev= |conc= |next= |image=Xil SC2 DevRend1.jpg |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |conflict=End War |campaign=Co-op Missions |date=2506 |place= |result= |battles= |side1=Allied forces Purifier |side2=Tal'darim AI holograms |side3= |side4= |side5= |side6= |commanders1=2 commanders (depending of the player) Aurana |commanders2=Tal'darim AI |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |client= |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=Don't let Aurana's transport be destroyed Purify security terminals (5) |optgoal=Download the AI backups (3) (2) |heroes= |mercs= |reward= |newchar= |newunit= |newtech= |concatbott=x }} Malwarfare is a Co-op Missions map, based on "Unsealing the Past" from the Legacy of the Void campaign.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Malwarfare (in English). 2018. Background In an ancient Purifier facility, personalities began to come online. However, one was the personality of a Tal'darim warrior, which began to corrupt the Purifier systems and summon holograms to defend itself. A Purifier named Aurana called on the aid of allied commanders to help her purify the security terminals and remove the influence of the Tal'darim AI. Along the way, she asked the commanders to secure the AI backups. The commanders were able to defend Aurana, and she destroyed the Tal'darim personality. Gameplay This map operates similar to "Unsealing the Past." Players will have to defend Aurana as she moves towards set security terminals, where she will stop and be vulnerable to attack. During the upload, she will be attacked by suppression towers, which will stun her until they are dealt with. Aurana can be attacked both by ground and air units. Although she has high health, the waves of enemies can easily surround and destroy her, making her unit seem more fragile than she actually is. The bonus objective on this map is to take and protect AI backup locations. There are three AI in each data core, which must be uploaded. Each upload costs 350 minerals and 100 gas, and will spawn an enemy wave. Care must be taken, as protecting the data cores may leave Aurana's transport exposed. Strategy As this is an "escort mission," commanders with a quick start hold a strong position in the early game and are ideal: Zagara, Dehaka, Raynor, Kerrigan, and Fenix. These slower commanders will as find themselves struggling to keep up with Aurana, and can easily lose track of her during the rush: Swann, Karax, Alarak, Abathur, and Stukov. One of the more viable strategies for slow-moving army like Alarak, Swann's is to build and protect production structures at each data terminal. Swann can mitigate his army's slow speed with Hercules transports, while Alarak's Structure Overcharge comes in very handy. Wrathwalkers are pivotal to destroying suppression towers, so build as many as possible. Vorazun is one of the hardest commanders to play in this mission (especially against heavy air terran), as her fragile starting army takes time to build up. Spearheading attack while your ally occupies the bonus objective is possible, but NOT recommended. Coordinate attacks and defenses carefully and make use of Black Holes, Dark Pylon's mass recall to quickly counter enemy's attempts on Aurana. Time Stop must be used sparingly in case neither commanders are present when the enemies reach Aurana, or multiple suppression towers become active. Mutators The following mutators have been applied to Malwarfare. *Astigmatism *Binary Choice *Infection Detected *Firewall *Overclocked *Price of Progress *Bannable Offense Trivia *This is the first Co-op Missions map where the player does not fight Amon's Forces. *The map's name is possibly a pun on malware. References es:Ciberguerra Category:Co-op Missions maps